The Happily Ever After
by MrsKatyCullen
Summary: Author's choice for the "The BD Screenplay Challenge."


_**"The Breaking Dawn Screenplay Challenge"**_

_Penname(s): MrsKatyCullen_

_Scene/Book chapter: Chapter Thirty-Nine, Book Three_

_Author's Choice/Moderators' Choice/Outtake: Author's Choice_

_Any alternate pairings/substitutions: N/A_

_Disclaimer:_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine – The Happily Ever After**

FADE IN:

INT. SCENE BY RIVER NEXT TO CULLEN HOUSE – AFTERNOON/TWILIGHT

BELLA, EDWARD and RENESMEE are walking by the river towards their house, Bella and Edward holding hands. Renesmee is in Edward's right hand, she clinging to him.

EDWARD

I have to say, I'm thoroughly impressed with Jacob right now.

Bella looks up at him.

BELLA

The wolves make quite an impact, don't they?

EDWARD

That's not what I mean. Not once today did he think about the fact that, according to Nahuel, Nessie will be fully matured in just six and a half years.

Bella ponders that for a long moment.

BELLA

He doesn't see her that way. He's not in a hurry for her to grow up. He just wants her to be happy.

EDWARD

I know. Like I said, impressive. It goes against the grain to say so, but she could do worse.

Bella frowns.

BELLA

I'm going to think about that for approximately six and a half more years.

Edward laughs a hearty chuckle, then sighs.

EDWARD

Of course, it looks like he'll have some competition to worry about when the time comes.

Bella's frown deepens.

BELLA

I noticed. I'm grateful to Nahuel for today, but all the staring was a little weird. I don't care if she's the only half-vampire he's not related to.

EDWARD

Oh, he wasn't staring at her – he was staring at you.

Bella looks confusedly at Edward, studying his expression. He looks back, but his face does not show any emotion.

BELLA

Why would he do that?

EDWARD

Because you're alive.

BELLA

You lost me.

EDWARD

All his life – and he's fifty years older than I am.

Bella cuts in.

BELLA

Decrepit.

Edward ignores her interjection.

EDWARD

He's always thought of himself as an evil creation, a murderer by nature. His sisters all killed their mothers as well, but they thought nothing of it. Joham raised them to think of humans as animals, while they were gods. But Nahuel was taught by Huilen, and Huilen loved her sister more than anyone else. It shaped his whole perspective. And, in some ways, he truly hated himself.

Bella's voice goes down to a murmur, her expression sullen.

BELLA

That's so sad.

EDWARD

And then he saw the three of us – and realized for the first time that just because he is half immortal, it doesn't mean he's inherently evil. He looks at me and sees…what his father should have been.

BELLA

You are fairly ideal in every way.

Edward snorts, but then he is serious again.

EDWARD

He looks at you and sees the mother he should have had.

BELLA

Poor Nahuel.

Bella sighs, deep in thought. Edward tries to comfort her, wrapping his free arm around her waist.

EDWARD

Don't be sad for him. He's happy now. Today, he's finally begun to forgive himself.

Bella smiles, and then turns to look at Edward, grinning.

Scene changes to INT. BELLA AND EDWARD'S HOUSE – NIGHT.

Bella and Edward put Renesmee to sleep in her bed. Then, Bella throws Aro's necklace that she's wearing in the corner of Renesmee's room. They exit and move to their bedroom.

Edward's voice drops to a murmur.

EDWARD

A night for celebrations.

Edward puts his hand to Bella's chin, but Bella stops him.

Bella hesitates.

BELLA

Wait.

Edward looks at her confusedly, but not pulling away.

BELLA

I want to try something.

Bella puts her hands on both sides of Edward's face, closing her eyes in concentration. (She lifts her guard and Edward can now hear her thoughts.)

Edward's face is shocked, his voice reflecting that with a whisper.

EDWARD

Bella!

Bella concentrates harder, her face tensing due to the difficulty of lifting her guard. She is then surprised by Edward's fierce kiss on her lips.

BELLA

Oops, lost it.

EDWARD

I . . . I heard you. How? How did you do that?

Bella bites her lip.

BELLA

Zafrina's idea. We practiced a few times . . . Now you know. No one's ever loved as much as I love you.

He smiles, his eyes a little wider than usual.

EDWARD

You're almost right . . . I know of just one exception.

Bella narrows her eyes.

BELLA

Liar.

Edward kisses Bella again, but stops abruptly.

EDWARD

Can you do it again?

Bella grimaces.

BELLA

It's very difficult. I can't keep it up if I'm the least bit distracted.

Edward's lips curl into naughty smile.

EDWARD

I'll be good.

Bella presses her hands to his temples again, concentrating. (She shows him a memory of her first night in her new life . . . lingering on the details. She laughs when a kiss interrupts her again.

Edward growls, kissing hungrily down the edge of her jaw.

EDWARD

Damn it.

BELLA

We have plenty of time to work on it.

EDWARD

Forever and forever and forever.

Bella grins, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her lips.

BELLA

That sounds exactly right to me.

V.O. : And then we continued blissfully into this small, but perfect piece of our forever.

CUT TO: END CREDITS

* * *

Sooo…yeah. Was it cute?

Open Voting will run **from July 1, 2010 12:00 PM EST** to **July 7, 2010 11:59 PM EDT**.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
